


primrose petals don’t paint themselves

by sakutsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Face Painting, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Makeup, suna does makeup and is great at it, they/them pronouns for Suna because they're an icon, written for hq rarepair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakutsu/pseuds/sakutsu
Summary: Tracing ghost lines with his fingers over the art, he leaned closer to the mirror while admiring their work. “What flowers did you go with this time?”“Peruvian lilies, primroses, and white carnations.” Tadashi let out an ‘ah’ in acknowledgement, pulling away his fingers and nodding.“They look pretty.” He turned around to face Rin, his hands leaning on the counter behind him and his eyes crinkled as he smiled genuinely.“Are you going to do yours?”“Yeah, give me a second.” They grabbed out another bag of makeup from one of the bottom drawers and started to do their own.orPointless fluff where YamaRin go to a flower festival.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	primrose petals don’t paint themselves

Tadashi felt the swipe of cold paint soak into his skin as the brush flowed on his cheeks. His eyes were closed but his lips curved ever so slightly, not wanting to mess up the makeup, at the image of the presence in front of him leaning closer. He could imagine the focused look on Rin’s face and their eyes squinting in that way that they only do when Rin is trying to perfect a task. When he felt the brush leave his skin he opened his eyes and saw Rin leaning back to admire their work, a small grin forming on their lips. 

“Does it look good?” Tadashi knew it would, all of Rin’s looks were amazing, but he asked anyway.

Rintarou frowned at the question, furrowing their brows as if they were trying to figure out the answer themselves, before settling into a smirk and crossing their arms leaning against the wall behind them. “Of course it does, I did it.” 

Their tone was smug and Tadashi smiled at that before hopping off the bathroom counter and facing the mirror to see the final product. Tracing ghost lines with his fingers over the art, he leaned closer to the mirror while admiring their work. “What flowers did you go with this time?”

“Peruvian lilies, primroses, and white carnations.” Tadashi let out an _‘ah’_ in acknowledgement, pulling away his fingers and nodding.

“They look pretty.” He turned around to face Rin, his hands leaning on the counter behind him and his eyes crinkled as he smiled genuinely. 

“Are you going to do yours?”

“Yeah, give me a second.” They grabbed out another bag of makeup from one of the bottom drawers and started to do their own.

…

It was cold outside, it being March and all, so the heat in Rinatrou’s palm was the only source of warmth Tadashi sustained as they walked down the sidewalk. “What do you think the floats are going to look like?” Neither of them had been to a flower festival before, only having heard of one recently and deciding it would be a fun date. Rintarou shrugged “I dunno, flowery?”

Tadashi cupped his mouth to muffle a laugh at that, “What a great prediction Rin.” They turned their head to give him a glare that held no malice before pulling their hand away and walking ahead of Tadashi, leaving him behind. “Wait- Slow down!" 

“No.” He picked up his pace in an attempt to catch up to Rintarou while wrapping his arms around his body as he ran, keeping in as much warmth as he could. When he eventually caught up to them, he slowed his pace next to them before reaching for their hand, the brunette snatching it away at first before eventually giving in and wrapping their hand around Tadashi’s.

…

Rinatrou watched as Tadashi’s eyes lit up when they walked into the festival. It was gorgeous. Flowers lined the sidewalks and booths that sold flowers were covered from top to bottom in them. They stopped and stepped aside near the entrance to just take in and admire the atmosphere. “Woah.” Tadashi drawled. Rintarou looked between the flowers and the boy next to him a few times before replying, his voice breathy. “Yeah, woah.”

They continued to walk down the street and enjoy their surroundings, the music loud and encompassing but fitting and the positive atmosphere was comfortable. They were in their own world with Tadashi pointing to certain flowers and asking Rin their names or what they symbolized as their hands stayed connected, shoulders occasionally bumping into each other. At some point they came across a section with food vendors and bought some hot chocolate with flower-shaped marshmallows and sprinkles. Rinatrou pulled out their phone to take a photo of the drink for their instagram and Tadashi leaned over their shoulder to look at the screen.

“That came out nicely.”

Rintarou hummed in agreement before setting down their cup and turning around to face Tadashi, snapping a picture of the freckled-boy. 

“Hey! I wasn’t ready-” Tadashi grabbed at the phone to delete the picture but Rin quickly stuffed the phone back into their pocket and raised their eyebrows inquisitively. 

“Try me,” they grabbed their drink and downed the rest of it before throwing the cup away and continuing, “Wanna keep going?” Tadashi nodded and they continued strolling the streets.

…

Tadashi scrunched his nose at the smell of the makeup wipes Rintarou was pulling out and before he could protest they were already swiping his face with one. The wipes were surprisingly soft, _Rin must've gotten a new brand_ , and felt nice on his skin. When they pulled away he turned to look in the mirror, “But it was so pretty...” Tadashi mourned the loss of the flowers previously painted on his face with a small frown and a touch to his cheek.

Rintarou laughed at that before setting down the used wipes, “I’m flattered but if i’m going to use your face as a canvas more I would prefer your skin to be nice,” they cupped Tadashi's cheek and turned his face from side to side to make sure there weren’t any remnants left before pulling away and letting his chin drop, “plus your skin is so pretty, it would be a shame if it were to get ruined.” 

Tadashi blushed as Rinatrou started cleaning up the counter and nudging him to hop off so he could wipe the spot where he was sitting. Complying, he jumped off and started to walk to the other side of the bathroom. Though before he could get far, Rin stuck a sticker onto his forehead and they both laughed while Rin took out their phone and sent a picture to the groupchat with their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on my WIPS < Writing a whole new fic because of a single tweet from [Sophia.](https://twitter.com/yikeskags/status/1346162531643977728?s=20)
> 
> I honestly have no clue what this is but take it.
> 
> The flowers Suna painted on Yamaguchi and their meanings:
> 
> Peruvian lilies - "Peruvian lilies can say to a companion or loved one that you will always be there for them and that you trust in your lasting bond."
> 
> Primroses - "Primrose flowers are seen as representations of young love and of feeling as though you can't live without your lover."
> 
> White Carnations - "Purity and good luck."
> 
> My Twitter is [@kozumeaex](https://twitter.com/kozumeaex) if you want to talk or anything <3
> 
> Until next time ~


End file.
